Why Did We Meet?
by theresahubert123
Summary: Kagome was a 1st grade teacher who lived with her mother and InuYasha was a janitor who lived in his father's car. Kagome didn't like the way her life turned out but will InuYasha change that? Will he ditch her or will they fall in love with each other. Let's find out.
1. A New Man

** Hey guys New story hope you like it.**

* * *

_Kagome' s POV:_

I was an orphan when I was little but then I got a group of people who took me in and saw me as their own. Here I was at Keroshi Middle School watching over five year olds. I got this job yesterday being the dumb butt I am of course. I was having trouble getting them to calm down but they just wouldn't calm down no matter what I did.

"Having trouble I see." I looked at the doorway and there was a man with a mop in one hand and a sweeper in the other. I loved his silver hair and golden eyes and he was leaning against the door frame.

"InuYasha." All the kids said. They ran to him and I thought that's ridiculous. How could he calm the kids when I couldn't?

"You got to have practice." He said like he was reading my mind. "Think of yourself as a kid and apply that to them."

"Who are you anyway?" I asked while I was looking at his uniform. He coughed and then he giggled.

"I'm the janitor. Of course people think of me as a street rat." I looked at his face and he was smiling. "Now what do they have to do?" He asked while pointing to the kids.

"They need to take a nap. But I don't need your help."

"Keh obviously you do. Let me help then I'll leave, is that good enough for you."

"Whatever, do what you want." He came over to me and ran his hands though my hair then he told the kids to take a nap. I was mad, how could he dare touch my hair. And then I remembered saying do whatever you want, me and my big mouth.

"InuYasha." I looked towards the door frame and the principal was there. "You should be working with the mop not the teacher. I'm sorry about that Kagome."

"It's fine. I was having trouble and he helped me. I'm kind of glad he did." InuYasha smiled then he left the room.

_InuYasha's POV:_

The school ended and the lady that I helped came out. She waved at some of the teachers and started walking. I was leaning against my car and liking on my phone for anyone to text. I know I'm 23 but I need something to do, and then I heard her say something to me.

"Your that man who helped me." I stood up and put my phone in my back pocket.

"Yeah and?" Her face was solid like she didn't care. Then I saw Mr. Kido, he was looking at her with lust. "Do you have a car?"

"No why? Is something wrong." I shook my head and got into the driver's seat.

"Do you want a ride? I know what your thinking, but just trust me okay. It's pretty dangerous out there and I bet your mother doesn't want you dead or beaten up."

"Good point but how will I know you won't do that to me." I went into the glove compartment and gave her a piece of paper.

"That's everything about me. Look I don't want you hurt so can you trust." She looked at me and got into the passenger side. When she buckled up I drove off.

"Nice car. So what was the problem back there, you looked all nervous. And how did you can those kids down?" I signed and looked at my rear view mirror.

"My dad gave me this car, standard 2000 Corvette. One of the teachers was looking at you lustfully and he's following us. And last but not least, I grew up with a bunch of kids and I always knew what I had to do. You have be and act like a kid to get them to do what you want." The corvette was blue, more or less my favorite color.

"Now what are we going to do? I mean how are we going to get rid of him?" I sighed and stopped at a red light the guy did too.

"Let me think for a minute okay." I looked at her, she was shaking and I thought it was from the guy chasing her. But then she said,

"It's cold." I closed the roof and turned on the heater. "Thank you." I nodded my head then looked at her closely. Ebony hair and full eyes with brown eyes that had a lot of emotion. The light changed green and an idea popped in my head.

"Okay I got an idea. We go into an alley and I fight him, if I loose I want you to drive to the closest police station. If I win I bring you home, is that a good idea."

"How are you going to beat him?" I sighed and looked at her for a millisecond.

"I'm a half demon half human, so is he but I have had a lot of training. You know how to drive the stick shift right?" She nodded her head and then I pulled into an alley way. I turned off the car and she got into the driver's side while I got out of the car. "Remember the plan." She nodded her head. "Good stay here okay."

_Kagome' s POV:_

As InuYasha stood up and went to the middle of the the alley way I saw the guy park and get out. I was twiddling my thumbs and messing with my hair nervous that this guy might be stronger than InuYasha. I looked at the car, all around it actually, he had a lot of stuff. Like a boom box in the back and a bag of candy in the front, which kind of confused me. When I looked at the rearview mirror InuYasha was winning, maybe I could trust him. Then again I feel like I should just leave and let him live his life. But he doesn't want me hurt so I might want to stay. Then I felt weight in the car and InuYasha was in the passenger side, he was smiling and I felt safe.

"Ready to go." I nodded my head and his nose twitched. "Let's go." I put it into drive and did what my mom told me, first gear, second gear, then third gear. "Wow smooth shifting, where did you learn that?"

"My mom, she taught me everything. My dad on the other hand left before I turned 15."

"Tell me everything if you want to." I looked at him and he had a serious look on his face.

"Okay." We pulled into the gas station nearest to us. I checked the gas tank to see it almost empty, so I got out. "Give me my purse. I'm paying for gas since you saved my life and helped me with the kids." He handed me my purse and I started to fill the tank. Now was the time to tell him but do I trust him, probably, but it's worth a try.

* * *

** Hey guys here is a new InuYasha story. I hope you like it, I had this idea in my head yesterday so I wanted to get it out. Please review, I don't care if you do or not.**


	2. He Stayed, Thank Goodness

** Hey guys. I am thankful for the review, cuz that means people like it. So thank you and you know what I realized that first chapter had a lot of errors so sorry about that. I'll try and re-read them and see where I messed up. Anyway I'll stop talking and get onto the story.**

* * *

_ Kagome's POV:_

I was filling up the gas tank when all of a sudden a vision came to me. It was of InuYasha leaving and never coming back. My mother told me about these visions.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard InuYasha say and that's when I realized I was crouching on the ground and me holding my head.

"I'm fine just a vision." His face showed confusion and he was chewing on his cheek. "It's nothing, I'm not telling you about my past. It's just too painful and I don't quite trust you." His ears twitched at me saying that. "Maybe it would've been best if we never met."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? That I just leave you and forget about you." I shrugged my shoulders.

"In my visions it showed that you left and never came back. I may be wrong but aren't visions about the future and they tell the truth." His head went down and his ears flattened, I have to admit that was cute. "Just drive me home I guess." I sighed because I really wanted to get to know him. He seems nice and he did save me and help me. But whatever my visions say they are true or maybe it was a false alarm. We will see tomorrow so as we switched places and drove out of the gas station it was silent. The whole car ride was silent, was it something I said or was it him. When we got to my place the only time he talked was to explain to my mother what happened and when he spoke it kind of sounded like he was disappointed. When he drove off all I could hear was his car, I didn't even hear my mother talking to me. I went into the shower and thought there goes another one, a boy I met and left. And when I was done I told my mom of the vision, she just nodded and said she'll tell me in the morning. And as I layed my head on my pillow I remember those golden eyes and thought they were mesmerizing.

_Morning: (still Kagome's POV)_

When I smelled the crispy bacon and burnt toast I thought oh no grandpa is here and he burned our breakfast.

"Kagome somebody is here for you. A certain someone that protected you." I heard my mother yell from the kitchen. InuYasha is here, maybe my vision was a lie and he didn't leave. So I hopped out of bed and got dressed, and when I got to the kitchen sure enough he was there sitting at the table. I smiled and he looked at me and smiled too, he got up and patted my head before looking me into my eyes.

"I know you said you didn't trust me but I thought of bringing you to work. I have the day off so I wanted to help you as much as I can." Was I wrong about him or is this some trick for me to like him? "Oh and good morning, your grandpa ruined your breakfast but I'll make a new one. When do you start today?"

"8am." I checked the clock and it was 6:45am. He smiled and went into the fridge.

"Perfect now sit back princess I'll make you the best breakfast I can make. I'm not perfect but I'll try." He smiled again and did his thing. While he was busy making breakfast I got ready for work, mom left right after she yelled because she probably had an early shift. "Hey princess breakfast is ready." I went downstairs and checked the clock, 7:15am so I got a plate and we sat at the table. I tasted his bacon, it was delicious so was the eggs once I took a bite out of it.

"InuYasha this is delicious." He looked at me all suprised.

"Really huh normally I'm not that good of a cook." He took a bite of his bacon and a bite of his egg. "Holy shit, wow I thought I was bad but this changes everything." I thought he was going to brag like most boys but nope he just kept eating his food. After we were done eating it was 7:45am and we both got in the car and drove off to Keroshi Middle School. Again it was silent on the way there, so I was worried. Was he still mad at me for saying what I said last night or is he one of those guys who likes silence in the car rides?

_ InuYasha's POV:_

I wasn't mad at Kagome I was just thinking about Kikyo. I remember what she said.

"Your no good for anyone so just drop dead." I wasn't the one who died she was. I looked at Kagome for a second, she was fidgeting with her fingers. I sighed and she looked at me.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just thinking, sorry if I'm worrying you." She opened her mouth then closed her mouth. Like she was going to say something but changed her mind. "You can say whatever you want."

"I was just worried that you might have hated me from yesterday. You know the whole we should've never met." I sighed then pulled over, we were at the school plus we were 5 minutes early. So I might as well tell her why I wasn't mad at her.

"You want to know why I don't hate you." She nodded her head. "Because a lot of people have said that to me and you want to know why. It's because I'm a half demon, I'm lucky to have the job I have. Because half demons around the world work as a trash collector, recycle collector and the worse job picking up dead people that have been dead for a week to a month."

"Eww." I laughed and then got out of the car.

"If that's gross wait until you see the heart ripped into pieces. Kidding, they don't make us pick that up but I have seen it." She got out of the car and we walked into the school. We got to her classroom and saw that not a whole lot of kids have arrived. Some of the kids ran to me and others just sat on the rug.

"Why do they run to you anyway?" Oh crap I should have told her that yesterday but I was too busy or distracted to tell her.

"They think I tell amazing stories. I don't know why but they just like my stories." She looked at me like tell a story mister, and I laughed at that. "Okay. Kids sit down because mister InuYasha is going to tell a story.

'One day a young man walked into a school that was abandoned. He motioned for his brother and said that we should fix it up. Well the school was built but the young man felt lonely, he had accomplished everything that he wanted except a girl. The day the school was done a girl came, he was nervous and didn't know how to talk to the girl. He failed multiple times but the girl listened to him and liked him for who he was. After a month of knowing each other, his brother appeared and the girl fell for him. The young man was furious and could not believe what happened so the young man killed his brother. The girl left and the boy went to prison, during his time in prison he met the girl of his dreams and they stayed together. The end.'

The kids clapped and I looked at Kagome. She was shocked and her eyes were small. "Kagome are you okay?" She looked at the ground and a tear fell down her cheek. "Kagome." I went over to her but she took a step back.

"Stay away." I took that one step to her and she stepped back, she was almost outside of the room. "InuYasha I said stay away."

"You can't fight this alone. If your not strong enough that is, you have to have someone there to protect you if you aren't strong enough." She looked up at me from the ground and tears were falling down her cheeks. "My mother used to tell me about that, how no one is strong enough to take on their own problems, that someone should always have a friend there in case you can't make it. That's what she said before she died anyway, your mothers are there whenever you need them huh." I looked at her and she smiled before she ran into me and hugged me.

"InuYasha thank you." I looked at her and she was still crying. I took her to my car and put her in the passenger seat. "I'll tell you why I cried. It's because that was the same thing my father did. He had a brother, they built a school, he killed his brother because of a woman, he went to prison, and he met my mother. But my dad left because he saw what I was turning into, I was turning into him and he didn't want that. I stole practically everything I could get my hands on but after he left I changed into the woman I am now." I let that information sink in and thought wow.

"Kagome, I'm proud of your father." She gave me a confused look. "Because he saw what no one else saw and prevented it, plus he left to protect you from becoming him. Look I never knew my father and my mother died when I was young so I'm glad you have a family."

"Where are you living anyway?" I pointed to my car and she gasped. "InuYasha you shouldn't live in your car."

"Why not, my brother kicked me out of his house so where else am I supposed to go?" She looked at me like you have a point. "Besides my brother called me a worthless half breed so everywhere I go I'm stuck with that name."

"You should come and live with us. My grandpa and mom didn't seem to mind that you were there." She had a point, I mean her mother said she liked practically anyone and her grandfather seemed to enjoy my stories more than the kids.

"I'll think about it. In the meantime let's get to work." She nodded her head and we headed into the building.

* * *

** Will InuYasha decide to move in or will he disappear like he did in Kagome's vision? Let's hope not right. And where is Kagome's father, the one who adopted her in the beginning? You will find out all of this information in the next chapter. Please review and see you guys. Also has anyone found the 25 chapters book about kagome was in the park and she was blind. Inuyasha ended up with her and I can't find that book. So if anyone knows that author either PM me or review it to me because I really want to read that story again.**


	3. I Fell In Love With a Half Demon

**Hey guys sorry about the slow update. Here is the third chapter.**

* * *

_Kagome's POV:_

All day for some reason I found myself looking at InuYasha. His silver hair, those amber eyes, and those cute dog ears. For some reason I wanted to feel those ears and see what his reaction would be if I rubbed them. When the kids were taking a nap he came over to me. All this morning he was on the other side of the room so when he came over I decided to take a risk and stand up on my tiptoes and rub his ears. At first he stood there in shock that I had the nerve to do that, then he started purring. I giggled and kept rubbing he smiled and leaned into my hands.

"Kagome keep doing that." He said in between purrs. I giggled again and I stopped rubbing, his eyes showed content but his face showed sadness.

"Why did you stop? Kagome what's wrong?" He turned around and looked at what I was looking at which was a woman that looked exactly like me. "Impossible. You died." I looked at InuYasha and looked at him all confused.

"What I can't fake my death. InuYasha are you that dense." They know each other, I'm so confused right now.

"Kikyo you are not supposed to be here. You never wanted to see me again remember. You called me a filthy half breed so why should you be here." I recognized that name, Kikyo the woman who practically hates everyone. It was all over the news when she faked her death.

"What can't I see my ex-boyfriend smile before I kill the woman who is making him happy. You wench." She came up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Kikyo stop it." InuYasha stood in front of me and growled. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"I'm fine." I looked at his eyes that pulled me in everytime. They were filled with regret and sadness. Kikyo ran off and he turned around. He put his hand on the cheek that got slapped, but very lightly.

"That's going to be a bruise. But don't worry it will heal over the course of 5 days. You want an explanation I'm guessing." I nodded my head. "Well that was Kikyo, she was my girlfriend 5 years ago. But it ended when she called me a filthy half breed and told me I would be better off dying. I thought she was the one to die but I guess she didn't." I put my hands on his ears and started rubbing again. I did it because I hated that depression look on his face. He purred and I giggled, then I saw the principal. InuYasha growled when I let go and he saw the principal, "Sesshomaru what do you want?"

"I want to talk to Miss Higurashi." I went to follow him but InuYasha grapped my wrist. He whispered something in my ear.

"Be careful Kagome. He is known for seducing women." I nodded my head and followed him down the hall. He told me to stay away from InuYasha but I didn't listen. He said to go out with him and that was the point where I ran. He didn't run after me and when I got to class I ran to InuYasha, hugged him, and sniffed in his scent. His scent was pineapple mixed with ginger, it smelled so good. "What happened?"

"He asked me to stay away from you and to be his girlfriend." He growled then he kissed me on my head. I looked up at him because I was crying in his shirt. He looked down at me and smiled. The rest of the school day was like this morning, me on one side and him on the other. When school ended he drove me home, but before he could leave I asked him about staying at my house.

"Kagome let me sleep on it okay." His eyes were the prettiest set of amber but I just nodded my head and he drove off. I went into the house and looked around. I wanted InuYasha to at least have a home but he decides to sleep in his car. I couldn't take it so I just ran out the door and chased after the direction of where his car went. He didn't deserve sleeping in a car even if he was a half demon. My only problem is Kikyo, so then I thought this was a bad idea. I looked at my surroundings but I realized I went too far so now I don't know my way back. I kept walking because I ran out of running energy, I kept in mind of where I step and what my surroundings were. I saw the police station and there was InuYasha's car, right in front of the police station. I ran but something grabbed my arm, before it pulled me into the alleyway InuYasha stepped out of the police station and looked at me. My heart was racing and I was scared, my back was pushed up against the wall and a knife was pointing at my neck. My captor was still in the shadows, it laughed and then said something.

"Kagome InuYasha is mine you got that." That voice and I instantly knew who it was. Kikyo, but since I was pinned against the wall I was too weak to push her off and there was the fact that the knife was close to my throat.

"Kikyo why are you doing this?" Was all I managed to ask before the knife's tip touched my throat.

"Why because I love him and he deserves better then you."

"Kikyo put that knife down this instant." I heard a voice say. I looked towards the entrance of the alleyway and InuYasha was there with five cops. She dropped the knife and stepped back towards the shadows of the alleyway and ran off. I fell onto my knees too scared to stand up anymore. InuYasha came over to me but I didn't look at him, this was what I got for running after him. "Kagome are you okay?" Was all I heard from InuYasha before I fainted.

_Two hours later:_

I woke up on something warm. I looked up and straight into amber eyes.

"I'm so glad your awake Kagome, you had me worried." InuYasha said. I sat up straight and looked at my surroundings. We were in his car in the back seat.

"What happened?" I looked at him and his eyes went sad, his expression went sour.

"Kikyo is what happened. You almost got killed Kagome, why did you come anyway?"

"Why because I couldn't stand seeing you living in a car. I really care about you InuYasha, I don't want to see you get hurt." His face went to happiness after I said the last sentance.

"Kagome, you care about me that much. I'm just a half breed."

"I care about you a lot but your my half breed." I couldn't believe I did this but I wanted to. I put my fingers on his cheeks and made it so he was looking at me, then I kissed him. I felt his hands wrap around my neck and I put my hands through his hair. We seperated and he was blushing, I knew we just met but I couldn't help it.

"Kagome I, you do realize that we just met right." I sighed, because I knew that the kiss was not right.

"Yeah I know." He got into the drivers side and drove me to the house. Instead of him leaving he stayed and slept on the couch.

* * *

**Wow Kagome had the guts to do that. See you guys on the next chapter to see what happens next. Please review, I feel like this was my worst chapter ever. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Our Pasts Were Horrible

_Kagome's POV:_

I woke up and I checked the clock that was right beside my bed. It said 10am which was fine considering the fact that it was Saturday. I realized I was not alone, I looked in the other direction and InuYasha was leaning against the door frame of my room.

"You were screaming last night, I got worried." I was screaming but why? I don't remember a bad dream at all. "Also that kiss last night meant something. I'll be back here around 3pm, please don't leave the house."

"You promise to be back." He nodded his head and left the room. I heard the front door open and then close. As I layed in my bed I thought to myself as to what I was dreaming of last night that would make me scream like he said I was. I kept thinking but nothing really seem to come to mind. As I messed around the house I was thinking about he had said. That kiss last night meant something, that is what he said. Does he mean that he likes me, no why would he, my life is a wreck. At three o clock I heard the door open and then slammed shut, I was in my room so I ran downstairs to find InuYasha sweating and his hair in a ponytail.

"Hey." He walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair. He un-tied his hair and leaned his head against the seat.

"What happened to you?" He was slouching so he sat up and sighed.

"Everyday, I go out for jog. And since I haven't been able to do that I had to run the amount that I didn't run. I run three miles everyday and it takes an hour and a half to do all three. So I ran 9 miles today so it took me." He looked at me for an answer.

"It took you 4 and a half hours to do all of them right." He nodded his head. "What about the last 30 minutes?

"I ate lunch. Had the money so I got Taco Bell. Are you hungry?"

"No I'm good. So did you run into miss Kikyo." I growled a little.

"I did and she got arrested." I looked at him and he was smiling. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"I'm fine. I just never liked her." I sat down in the seat beside him and looked at my hands. "InuYasha would you leave me if I told you my past." I heard him stand up and I saw him with his knees on the ground in front of me.

"Why would I? Just tell me and I will tell you whether or not I will."

"When I turned five it started. I had a big smile on my face when I stepped out of the house to go to school. My mom came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. She told me to have a good day since she had to go to work so I got a ride from my teacher. I should of known after that, that my life would be a living hell. My teacher without anybody knowing somehow had abused me physically for two years. I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid. After those two years I stayed alone and kept to myself. A couple of people had tried to become my friend but I couldn't trust anyone. Three years went by and my dad left. I was ten years old so it hurt to see him leave. It was because I was stealing money from my mom and stole things from kids. Three years went by where I had the bestest friend ever. She was the perfect friend and I wouldn't complain but I didn't tell her because I didn't quite trust her. I should have told her though because when I turned thirteen she moved to Florida because of her father. When I turned fourteen I had my first boyfriend, he was amazing. He wanted me to be happy but I guess it was a deal he made with his friends because after a year he called me to the school in the middle of the night and brought me into an alleyway and beat me up. Ever since then I have been alone afraid to trust anybody."

"Kagome I didn't know that happened to you I'm sorry." I looked at InuYasha and he was actually frowning and his eyes filled up with regret. "You didn't have to tell me that."

"I wanted to InuYasha. I feel like I want to trust you." He looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you. Kagome you have heard part of my past. Everything was good until I turned 10, my mother died and my dad hated me because he thought it was my fault that she died. At the age of eleven and twelve I got severe training, sometimes they were so bad that I would almost die. When I turned thirteen I met Kikyo, I should have known she was bad but she was smiling and it looked like I was changing her life. We dated for 5 years. Then she said that I was a worthless half breed and that I was better off dying. In the end she died, or so I thought, at the age of nineteen I was kicked out and my dad died. He left his car for me and I've been alone ever since, until I met you of course. I'm glad that I met you."

"Me too. And InuYasha our lives are horrible so I bet we can move on." He looked at me like you think. "Yeah we survived those things maybe we can survive the rest as friends." He nodded his head in agreement. My mom came home from work, she wasn't smiling like she usually does. I tried to make her happy but it wouldn't work and then she told us why.

"Your father is back Kagome why don't you guys go to the beach. I need some time with him so go have fun." I got my swimming suit and got into InuYasha's car. It was silent the whole way so I just looked at the things passing by. When we got there he went to go get his swim trunks and I picked the place where we could sit and relax in the sun. I sat down and looked at the clouds, I heard him walk to where I sat and he sat beside me. We were silent yet again until he spoke.

"Kagome what are you going to do?" I sighed sadly and shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess just deal with it. I should have gotten an apartment."

"Its not too late you know." I looked at him and smiled. He layed back on the towel I had set up. "You could get one now, your mom could help you and so can I. I have money that is saved up but I have never used it."

"InuYasha you don't have to do that." He seriously didn't have to, I'm fine on my own. "But I have to face my father sooner or later so I have to do it."

"Kagome you don't have to do it, its your decision. By the way I got a call from Florida saying that they are hiring. I said no because I had the janitor job and they said that I would be working at Disney World."

"Are you going to take it?" When I asked that question I realized that I did love him?

"Why would I? Its just plain stupid, they would probably make me pick or clean up only throw up."

"Ew." He laughed a little and then nodded his head.

"Kagome let me ask you a personal question. There is no right or wrong answer just tell me your opinion. What do you think of me?" I looked at him and he had a serious look on his face.

* * *

**What do you think Kagome is going to say? If she loves him then she will probably say something nice. Find out in the next chapter and thanks for the reviews. Keep them up because it makes me feel good.**


End file.
